1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in snow retaining gates for use with material handling equipment, and more particularly, to a movable gate adapted to be attached on the end of a snow plow blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is required to plow a street, there is always a problem with the formation of ridges of snow in the driveways or cross streets leading to the street being plowed. Normally, in plowing a street or road, a grader is used with a snow-wing blade mounted at an angle to the axis of the grader to one side thereof. As the vehicle advances, the snow collected along the blade gradually moves off the end of the blade leaving a ridge or small snow bank.
Various developments have been made in order to overcome the problem of ridging of snow in driveways and the like, and some of these developments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,210, Williams et al., 1972; 3,411,590, Batko, 1968; and 3,373,515, Schneider, 1968. The Williams et al. patent shows a guillotine type snow gate adapted to move in a vertical manner relative to the blade of the snow plow and which must be custom mounted to the snow plow having two separate mounting brackets in addition to a pair of bearing rollers which must move in contact with the snow plow blade. Batko shows a pivoting type of articulated gate which must be mounted to the grader circle of a plow device and moves in an articulated pivoting manner to block the end of the mold board plow of a grader when necessary. This device precludes versatile mounting of the gate to other types of plows. The Schneider patent includes a pivoting type gate which must also be custom mounted to the grader circle and thus reduces the versatility of the gate.